This application relates to an adhesive applicator and an adhesive application system. The applicator and system disclosed below relates for purposes of illustration to an adhesive such as a hot melt adhesive, for example, PAMTite™ adhesive dispensed from a glue gun. A PAM Fastening Technology Hot Melt Gun HB220 is one suitable choice. Other types of adhesive and other types of dispensers are also suitable for use, as described below.
Currently, when an installer is installing, for example, carpet tack strips that are applied to the perimeter of a floor to be carpeted, the installer must “freehand” the movement of the gun and application of the adhesive as the applicator moves down the tack strip. This can cause uneven adhesive application, a slower rate of application, and wasted adhesive. The adhesive is typically dispensed through a dispensing head having a width suitable for the width of the tack strip or other structure being glued.
Accordingly, there is a need for an applicator that includes a guide for correctly positioning the applicator nozzle and dispensing head above the tack strip or other structure and guiding the dispensing head as the adhesive is applied. As described below, a roller moves down the front side of the tack strip, while the two hole nozzle applies the adhesive in continuous beads parallel to the sides of the tack strip. At the same time, the installer is applying the proper amount of adhesive.